


chocolate

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 3 sentence fic, Cats, Chocolates, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, and also towel but NEVERMIND the towel mkay, can't believe I almost forgot to include the ship name wtf, here HAVE SOME FLOOF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a 3 word prompt by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures">Miniatures</a>: cat, towel, chocolate</p><p>so that's what it is - a 3 sentence fic based on these 3 words</p><p>oh and also THIS IS FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF IN JUST THREE SENTENCES BE WARNED</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



Finn is curled up on the bed, his head in Poe’s lap, and Poe is slowly feeding him chocolates, one by one; Poe thinks that he will never get tired of looking at the way Finn’s face lights up with pleasure and wonder when the sweet melts on his tongue, and his eyes go a little wide, as if every time he is surprised that _yes, something can taste that good,_ and the next moment he closes his eyes and smiles, savouring the taste, practically purring in delight, and Poe thinks that he looks like a giant cat, and tells him so and laughs, happy; and Finn is smiling up at him, but it’s a bit confused, and his nose scrunches up, like it does every time he is puzzled by something, and he asks Poe, “What is a cat?”

“So you’ve never seen a cat, okay, we must fix this immediately,” Poe tells him, “I think Jessika has a holo, she used to have one when she was a kid, she’d love to show you, I’m sure,” he pauses, looking down at Finn, and Finn is nodding and smiling at him, always so eager to learn something new, and Poe smiles back, running a hand through Finn’s hair; it started to grow out and Finn lets it, simply because now he can, and Poe loves it, _love him,_ he thinks.

“You’ve got a bit of chocolate here,” Poe says, touching Finn’s cheek, right near the corner of his mouth, and Finn reaches out for the towel on the floor, discarded after their recent shower, but Poe catches his hand, shaking his head slightly, “No,” he says, “here, let me,” and he smiles again and leans in to taste the chocolate on Finn’s lips.


End file.
